The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting and refracting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and further focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina at the back of the eye. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size, shape and length of the eye, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens.
When trauma, age or disease cause the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. The treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and implantation of an artificial lens or IOL.
While early IOLs were made from hard plastic, such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), soft, foldable IOLs made from silicone, soft acrylics and hydrogels have become increasingly popular because of the ability to fold or roll these soft lenses and insert them through a smaller incision. Several methods of rolling or folding the lenses are used. One popular method is an injector cartridge that folds the lenses and provides a relatively small diameter lumen through which the lens may be pushed into the eye, usually by a soft tip plunger. One of the most commonly used injector cartridge design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,102 (Bartell), and includes a split, longitudinally hinged cartridge. Another recently introduced disposable lens delivery system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,854 B2 (Brown, et al.). Other cartridge designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,484 and 5,499,987 (Feingold) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,616,148 and 5,620,450 (Eagles, et al.). In an attempt to avoid the claims of U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,102, several solid cartridges have been investigated, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,604 (Rheinish, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,715 (Reich, et al.).
The ability to express a lens out of a cartridge without damage is dependent on lens design and material. Silicone lenses, being made from a relatively rugged and durable material, can be compressed more aggressively. High water content hydrogel material, being more fragile, must be folded more gently. Soft acrylics, being viscoelastic in nature, are highly sensitive to temperature, and can be brittle if too cold, and can be unworkable if too warm. Soft acrylics, when compressed at an appropriate temperature, can be described as “flowing” rather than folding. For this reason, soft acrylics are best compressed slowly and in a very controlled manner.
Prior art lens delivery handpiece suitable for use with soft acrylic IOLs generally have plungers with very long plunger rods. The long stroke on these handpieces causes the lens to be folded more slowly as the lens is pushed down the relatively long length of the folding cartridge. As preferred incision sizes have gotten smaller, the diameter of the cartridge nozzle has also gotten smaller, forcing the lens to be compressed much more tightly than in the past. The force require to push the lens down the cartridge nozzle has increased correspondingly. This increase force on the plunger rod can cause the plunger rod to buckle or bend.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a device to help prevent bending or buckling of a lens delivery handpiece plunge rod during use.